Gonna Be Love
by Schmidge
Summary: A Joey and Rachel Story
1. New Beginnings

****

Disclaimer: The Friends characters do not belong to me.

OK this is a new story I'm going to continue All for You, but I wanted to start writing something different. This is a JnR story with some CnM. This is set in season eight Rachel is not pregnant with Ross' baby the one night thing never even happened. Rachel is still living with Joey.

Gonna Be Love

Chapter one: New Beginnings

Joey opens the door to his apartment. The date did not go well. He set his keys on the table and sat down in the recliner. Just then he heard a sound coming from Rachel's room. It sound like a sniffle. He knocked on the door.

Joey: Rach?

There was no answer so he knocked again.

Joey: Rach?

There was still no answer so he knocked again and opened the door. He saw Rachel curled in a ball on the bed crying. He quickly walked over to her bed and sat down by her.

Joey: Rach are you ok? What's wrong?

Rachel: I'm ok. It's just that well this is the fifth date this week that has been a complete disaster. I mean is there something wrong with me that I can have five absolutely terrible dates in less than a week.

Joey: Rach there is nothing wrong with you trust me you're smart and beautiful. Look is there anything I can do to make you feel any better.

Rachel: Joey you're so sweet, but you don't have to do anything.

Joey: Come on Rach I want to. What do you want. Just name it. Anything at all.

Rachel: Well, Monica's been really busy lately with Chandler trying to have a baby, and Phoebe and Ross are never free.

Joey: What is it?

Rachel: Will you go to Bloomingdale's with me?

Joey: Of course. We'll go tomorrow morning and then we'll go have lunch my teat.

Rachel: Thanks Joey.

Joey: Cheer up Rach, and get some sleep.

Rachel: Nite Joey.

Joey: Goodnight.

Joey kisses the top of her head a goes to his room. At 10:00 Rachel comes into his room and sits on his bed. He wakes up and sees her there.

Joey: Good morning.

Rachel: Morning Joey.

Joey: You ready to go?

Rachel: Yup. I'll go out in the living room and let you get dressed.

Joey: Ok. I'll be out in a minute.

Rachel leaves the room and Joey gets up and puts his clothes on and combs his hair. Joey goes out in to the living room to find Rachel sitting on the couch waiting for him.

Joey: Let's go.

Rachel:(very cheerily) ok.

They head out the door and catch a cab to go to Bloomingdale's. The shop for almost two hours and Joey buys Rachel a couple new outfits even though she told him not to. After they are done shopping Joey takes Rachel to a nice restaurant for lunch. They return to the apartment at around 3:00.

Rachel: Joey I had such a great time today thank you so much. 

She gives him a quick friendly kiss on the lips.

Joey: You're...um....welcome.

Rachel: Well I'm gonna go to my room and put my stuff away.

Joey: Ok.

Rachel: Joey are you ok?

Joey is just standing there with a blank expression on his face.

Joey: Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinkin about something.

Rachel: Ok.

Rachel goes into her room and Joey just stands there. (A/N: You see the same expression on his face as the one you see in TOW Joey dates Rachel after she goes to her room after their date.)

Joey goes over to CnM's, and finds Chandler sitting at the table.

Joey: Is Monica here?

Chandler: No.

Joey: Good. I have a problem.

Chandler: What is it Joe?

Joey: I think I'm falling in love.

Chandler: What? With who?

Joey: Rachel.

Chandler falls out of his chair and hit the floor hard.

Chandler: OWW! WHAT?!?!?

Joey: I know.

Chandler: Joey how did this happen?

Joey: I don't know. What am I gonna do Chandler? I mean I can't fall in love with Rachel Ross would kill me.

Chandler: Joey, Ross is with Phoebe now. They live together. They are very happy. He won't kill you. I think you should tell her.

Joey: How?

Chandler: That I can't help you with.

Joey: I have to go and think for awhile.

Joey leaves and goes for a walk. He ends up at Central Perk and sits on the couch. After an hour and two lattes he goes home and is greeted by a very happy Rachel.

Rachel: Guess what!!!!!

Joey: What?

Rachel: I have a date!!

Joey: No.

Rachel: What?

Joey: Nothing.

Rachel: No you said no when I told you I had a date. What's wrong Joey?

Joey: Nothing.

Rachel: Then why did you say no?

Joey: Just never mind.

Rachel: No I want to know why you said no.

Joey: BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!!!!

Rachel: Why?

Joey: Rachel just forget I said it.

Rachel: Joey why don't you want me to go?

Joey: Rachel please.

Rachel: NO JOEY I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GO!

Joey: BECAUSE I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!

Rachel: What?

Well, that was the first chapter I hope you like it.


	2. A Rough Start

****

Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

Chapter two: A rough start

Rachel: Joey why don't you want me to go?

Joey: Rachel please.

Rachel: NO JOEY I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GO!

Joey: BECAUSE I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!

Rachel: What?

Joey: I'm falling in love with you Rachel.

Rachel: Wha......how?

Joey: I don't know.

Rachel: Joey....I....I have to go.

Joey: Rachel wait.

Rachel: Joey, I'm sorry I just don't know what to say. I have to go for a walk. I'm sorry.

Rachel leaves the apartment and Joey hits the wall.

Joey: SHIT!

Two hours later Joey goes down to Central Perk and finds Rachel asleep on the couch. He sits down beside her, and runs his fingers through her hair. Rachel wakes up.

Rachel: Joey.

Joey: Rach before you say anything I just want to tell you I'm sorry.

Rachel: No. Joey do not say your sorry. It's my fault. I was just scared, because lately I've been feeling the same way about you and I just didn't want to ruin anything. I mean look at what happened with Ross and me. You and I are so close and I don't want to lose that.

Joey: Rachel--

Rachel: No, Joey I think we should give it a shot, and keep it a secret as long as possible.

Joey: That should be easy considering we live together, but I think Chandler might know cause I asked him for advice so he knows how I feel about you.

Rachel: Oh. Well, that doesn't mean he knows we're gonna give it a try.

Joey: Yeah. You wanna go home?

Rachel: Yeah. Yeah I do.

Joey: Well, let's go.

Rachel and Joey get up and walk back up to their apartment. Joey turns on the TV and sits down in the Barcalounger. Rachel walks over and sits on his lap. They have been sitting there for an hour when some one knocks on the door.

Rachel: I'll get it.

Rachel gets up off of Joey's lap and walks over to the door. She opens it up and finds her date on the other side.

Rachel: Oh my god. I forgot to call you. I have to cancel tonight.

R.D.: Well, do you want to reschedule?

Rachel: I don't think so. See the guy I liked just told me he loved me. So I'm sorry bye.

R.D.: Ok, bye I guess.

Rachel shuts the door and sits back down on Joey's lap kissing him gently on the lips. Joey kisses her back, and the kiss gets deeper. The phone rings. Rachel answers it.

Rachel: Hello. Yes. Yes he is.

She hands the phone to Joey.

Joey: Hello. Yes. Yes. Oh my god. Thank you. Yes. I'll be right down.

Joey hangs up the phone and his eyes fill up with tears.

Rachel: Joey what's wrong?

Joey: That was the....um.... hospital. My sister was in a car accident..........and ..........they are doing an emergency surgery right now, but......um.....she's not in good shape. They want me to come down there and sign some papers.

Rachel: Joey I'm sorry. Do you want me to come down there with you.

Joey nods his head, and Rachel wraps her arms around him.

Rachel: It's gonna be ok. Just let me grab my jacket and we'll go.

Joey: Thanks Rach.

Ten minutes later Joey and Rachel run into the hospital emergency room. Joey runs up to the front desk and asks where his sister is, and the receptionist tells him that she is still in surgery and that he would have to fill out some papers and wait in the waiting room.

Two hours later Rachel is asleep on Joey's lap in the waiting room and Joey is watching TV nervously wondering how his sister is when the doctor comes in.

Dr. Smith: Mr. Tribbiani? 

Rachel wakes up and stands up with Joey.

Joey: Yes?

Dr. Smith: I'm Dr. Smith. Your sister came into the ER tonight with massive internal injuries. She's been in surgery for the last three hours and we did everything we could, but she ruptured her spleen and we couldn't get the bleeding to stop. I'm sorry.

Joey: She's gone.

Dr. Smith: I'm afraid so. I'll leave you two alone now.

Joey falls to the ground and starts sobbing. Rachel drops to her knees beside him and wraps her arms around him.

Rachel: Joey I'm so sorry. Is there anyone you want me to call?

Joey: No. I should do it.

Rachel: Is there anything I can do?

Joey: No. but thank you for being here.

Rachel: Your welcome honey.

Joey calls his parents and breaks the news to them, and then goes home with Rachel. Rachel sleeps in Joey's bed with her arms wrapped around him all night long. When they wake up in the morning they head to Joey's parents house and spend the day making funeral arrangements. Rachel spends they entire day by Joey's side and they stay the night at his parents house, so they won't have to do anymore traveling. The next morning the get up and go to the viewing and greet people all day telling them how sorry they are. The day after the viewing they hold the funeral and the burial the rest of the gang is there for the funeral. Joey and Rachel stay at Joey's parents house one more night before going back to the city. Joey and Rachel get back to the apartment around noon on Saturday.

Joey and Rachel are sitting in the Barcalounger watching TV when the rest of the gang comes in with six pizzas and an case of beer.

Monica: We thought you might need some cheering up.

Joey: Thanks guys.

Ross: Don't worry about it. 

Phoebe: So how are you doing.

Joey: Better. Now that the funeral is over and done with.

Chandler: Well, we're here for ya Joe.

Joey: Well, let's eat that pizza.

Chandler: There's more coming.

Just then there is a knock on the door. Chandler opens it.

Chandler: Thanks. This way.

A Subway delivery walks in with a six foot party sub.

Joey: How depressed did you guys think I was?

Phoebe: We just wanted to show you how much we cared.

Joey: Well, I already knew, but thanks for the sandwich.

Ross: Oh and we know about you and Rachel.

Rachel: What? How did you find out? 

Ross: We figured it out at the funeral. You guys were very very close.

Monica: We're happy for you guys.

Ross: Me too.

Rachel: Really?

Ross: Yeah. I want you to be happy Rach.

Joey: Let's eat.

The gang stays up all night taking and eating. CnM and RnP leave at 5:00 A.M. and Joey and Rachel go to bed wrapped up together all night. They sleep until noon and get up and sit wrapped up together in the Barcalounger all day watching TV and talking.

Joey: Rachel I'm sorry about how we had to spend the first few days of our relationship.

Rachel: Joey that's not your fault at all. Don't make yourself feel bad about that.

Joey: I just want you to know I'm gonna make it up to you.

Rachel: What do you have in mind?

Joey: You'll see.

Joey kisses Rachel passionately on the lips, and picks her up. He walks into the bedroom carrying Rachel and continuing the kiss. He lays her down on the bed and takes her tank top off gently as she begins to unbutton his shirt. Rachel starts to unbutton Joey pants as he slips off her jeans. Joey continues kissing Rachel passionately on the lips and as the kiss gets deeper he starts to unhook her bra.

The make love passionately and embrace every moment of it. Afterwards they lay wrapped together with Rachel resting her head on Joey's chest.

Joey: I love you.

Rachel: I love you too Joey. 

They fall asleep in an embrace.

****

Well that's chapter two please read and review.


	3. Something Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Sorry it took so long to update.  I've been pretty busy lately, but here is chapter three.  Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Three: Something Unexpected**

Joey enters the apartment and puts the groceries he picked up on the counter. Rachel should be home in a little bit he thought to himself. He sat down in the Barcalounger and flipped on the TV. Just then Rachel walked in the door.

Rachel: Hey Joey.

Joey: Oh hey Rach.

Rachel set her things down on the counter and walked over and sat on Joeys lap in the Barcalounger.

Rachel: Joey we have to talk.

Joey sits up straighter in the chair, turns off the TV and looks into Rachel's eyes.

Joey: What about?

Rachel: Well, about us.

Joey: What about us? Are you not happy?

Rachel: No. Joey I'm very happy. I love you so much. It's just…..

Joey: Just what?

Rachel: Well, it's just……

Rachel's eyes start to water.

Joey: Rachel what's wrong?

Rachel: It's just that I'm scared.

Joey: Scared of what?

Rachel: Losing you.

Joey wraps his arms tightly around Rachel and kisses the top of her head.

Joey: Oh, Rach that could never happen. I mean why would you ever lose me?

Rachel: Because I'm pregnant.

**Well that's chapter three I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm posting like three today.**


	4. Telling Mr Green

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Thanks for the reviews. Read on to find out how Joey reacts.

Chapter four: Telling Mr. Green

Joey: Rachel what's wrong?

Rachel: It's just that I'm scared.

Joey: Scared of what?

Rachel: Losing you.

Joey wraps his arms tightly around Rachel and kisses the top of her head.

Joey: Oh, Rach that could never happen. I mean why would you ever lose me?

Rachel: Because I'm pregnant.

Joey: How long have you known?

Rachel: A couple days.

Joey: Why didn't you tell me before?

Rachel: Are you mad?

Joey: I'm mad that you worried about this by yourself for two days.

Rachel: I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you.

Joey: Did you think I would get mad or something?

Rachel: I didn't really know how you would react.

She gets up off of his lap and stands in the middle of the room.

Rachel: What are we gonna do Joey?

Joey stands up from the chair a walks over to Rachel. He wraps his arms tightly around her.

Joey: Don't worry. We'll think of something.

Rachel: Joey?

Joey: Yeah?

Rachel: Will you come with me tonight?

Joey: Sure. Where do you have to go?

Rachel: To tell my father.

Joey: No problem. When do you have to meet him.

Rachel: In an hour and a half. So we have to hurry up and get ready.

An hour and twenty five minutes later Joey and Rachel are sitting in a fancy restaurant waiting for her father.

Rachel: There he is. Stay calm. Don't panic. Just stay calm.

Joey: Rach I'm fine.

Rachel: I know you are honey I was talking to myself.

Joey: Is he really that scary?

Rachel: Oh yeah.......Hi daddy.

Mr. Green: There she is. And who is this.

Rachel: Daddy this is Joey. Remember?

Joey: Good evening Mr. Green.

Mr. Green: Well let's eat.

Twenty minutes later Rachel still hasn't told her father.

Mr. Green: So how has my little girl been?

Rachel: Pretty good. I'm seeing Joey now and we live together, but we lived together before we started going out.

Mr. Green: So what's new?

Rachel: Not much.

Mr. Green: Will you two excuse me for a minute.

Rachel: Yeah sure.

Mr. Green leaves the table.

Joey: Rachel what's going on?

Rachel: Joey I just can't tell him.

Joey: Do you want me to.

Rachel: No he'll hate you enough as it is. I'll just tell him when he gets back.

Joey: Are you sure?

Rachel: Yeah I'll be fine.

A couple minutes later Mr. Green gets back from the bathroom.

Rachel: Daddy there's something I have to tell you.

Mr. Green: Yeah?

Rachel: I'm....I'm uh.....well I'm.....I'm throwing Monica a surprise party.

Mr. Green: Why did you have to tell me that?

Rachel: That's not what I have to tell you.

Mr. Green: Well what is it then?

Rachel: I'm pregnant.

Mr. Green: WHAT!!!!!!!

Rachel: Please don't be mad.

Mr. Green looks over at Joey.

Mr. Green: I'm gonna kill you!

Rachel: Dad no! Listen to me! 

Mr. Green: Listen to you? Listen to you? You just told me that you were pregnant what more is there to say? Are you getting married?

Rachel: We haven't really discussed that yet.

Mr. Green looks at Joey again.

Mr. Green: You don't want to marry my daughter?!?!?

Rachel: That's not what I said.

Mr. Green is still staring at Joey.

Mr. Green: Do you want to marry my daughter or not?!?

Joey: Yes. Yes I do want to marry Rachel, and I hope that one day when we're ready we will get married. But I want her to be ready too. I don't want to force her into anything just because I got her pregnant, but I guarantee you that she will not go through a moment of this alone because I love your daughter more than anything.

Rachel is sitting in her seat with tears streaming down her face.

Rachel: Joey I want to marry you too. I really do. More than anything.

Joey: Well, I guess I can give you this then.

Joey pulls a small velvet box out of his coat pocket, and opens it up to reveal a one and a half caret diamond ring set in a sterling silver band with sapphire and emerald accents on either side. He gets down on one knee.

Joey: Rachel. Will you marry me?

Rachel: Yes.

Joey slips the ring on her finger.

Rachel: Joey? When did you get this? Cause after I told you I was pregnant earlier today you've never left my side.

Joey: I got it a week ago. I was planning on asking you tomorrow.

Rachel: You mean you were going to ask me before you knew I was pregnant.

Joey: Yeah. I love you Rach.

Rachel: I love you too Joey.

Joey kisses her deeply on the lips, and for a minute the whole world just stops.

Mr. Green sits back down to the table (he had left during the proposal to make a phone call)

Mr. Green: I booked the Plaza for you. Congratulation sweetie.

****

Well, there's chapter four. I hoped you liked it please read and review.


	5. Telling the Gang

****

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. 

Chapter Five: Telling the Gang

Joey and Rachel are walking up the stairs to their apartment holding hands. When they get to the hallway between the two doors they decide to go to Monica and Chandler's to tell them the news. Luckily Ross and Phoebe are already there too.

Monica: Hey. Where have you two been?

Rachel: We had dinner with my father.

Joey: And we have some news for you guys so if you could all sit on the couch for a second.

Ross: Ok.

Monica, Chandler, Ross, and Phoebe all pile on the couch and Joey and Rachel stand in front of the TV.

Rachel: Joey asked me to marry him tonight.

Joey: And she said yes!

Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and Ross all get up to hug them, but are stopped by Rachel.

Rachel: Wait don't get up yet there's more.

Joey: Rachel and I are gonna have a baby.

The rest of the gang gets up and hugs Joey and Rachel and give them there congratulations.

Rachel: The wedding is a month away on Valentines Day.

Monica: Wow that's soon.

Rachel: I know. So Phoebe you and I have a lot of work to do.

Phoebe: Oh this is going to be so much fun!

Rachel: And Monica, I'd like you to cater my wedding.

Monica: Really?!? I get to cater you guy's wedding?!?! This is so great! Thank you so much! Can we have salmon?

Rachel: Sure.

Monica: I'm so happy for you guys!

****

Well, that's chapter five sorry it was so short. Please r&r.


End file.
